


El amor no es solo físico. Naruto/BJ Alex crossover.

by SweetlyPurple



Category: BJ ALEX. Naruto. Crossover.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyPurple/pseuds/SweetlyPurple
Summary: Había sido un día bastante tranquilo en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. El trabajo había fluído bastante bien y el corte de cajas y cierre del local donde trabajaba no se había extendido a más como lo hacía normalmente. La universidad transcurrió con normalidad y la tarea tampoco era tan abundante como esperaba.Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, aunque sabía que estaría sola esa noche, pues su hermana estaba en la Aldea de la Arena estudiando su preparatoria. Colocó su mochila con sus pesados libros al lado del escritorio, sacándolos y acomodándolos en el estante. Tomó sus cuadernos y checó los deberes que le habían dejado, mientras su computadora se encendía.Cuando tenía tiempo libre (que en ciertos días a veces era nulo), veía una pagina de adultos en donde, tanto hombres y mujeres, realizaban transmisiones en vivo. Tenía uno favorito, llamado BJ NeHyu. Era un nombre extraño si debía decirlo, pero el muchacho que actuaba bajo ese seudónimo la tenía realmente embelesada...
Relationships: NejixOC.
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BJ Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778977) by Mingwa. 



> Este es un fanfic hecho por y para fans. ESTO NO PRETENDE SER UNA COPIA DE LA OBRA ORIGINAL BOYS LOVE DE BJ ALEX DE LA AUTORA MINGWA. Esta solamente hecho con el fin de entrener y disfrutar. Contenido explicito +18, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido NO LO LEAS. 
> 
> Si tienes la oportunidad de leer la obra original, no dudes en ir al link que esta en la descripción. Es una obra realmente hermosa y merece todo el cariño del mundo. La página donde esta publicada te da muchas opciones para apoyar a los autores. <3

Había sido un día bastante tranquilo en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. El trabajo había fluído bastante bien y el corte de cajas y cierre del local donde trabajaba no se había extendido a más como lo hacía normalmente. La universidad transcurrió con normalidad y la tarea tampoco era tan abundante como esperaba.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, aunque sabía que estaría sola esa noche, pues su hermana estaba en la Aldea de la Arena estudiando su preparatoria. Colocó su mochila con sus pesados libros al lado del escritorio, sacándolos y acomodándolos en el estante. Tomó sus cuadernos y checó los deberes que le habían dejado, mientras su computadora se encendía.

Cuando tenía tiempo libre (que en ciertos días a veces era nulo), veía una pagina de adultos en donde, tanto hombres y mujeres, realizaban transmisiones en vivo. Tenía uno favorito, llamado BJ NeHyu. Era un nombre extraño si debía decirlo, pero el muchacho que actuaba bajo ese seudónimo la tenía realmente embelesada.  
Su cuerpo no era del todo como lo esperaba, pues no se veía tan trabajado, pero claramente se notaba que el muchacho se ejercitaba. Tenía el cabello largo castaño y en sus transmisiones, lo llevaba atado en una coleta. No podía reconocer su rostro, pues los BJ llevaban una máscara para ocultar su identidad. Lo que si era notorio, era una marca en su frente.

Tecleó su contraseña para su cuenta y se apresuró a abrir la ventana con la trasmisión. En otra, buscó el tema de la tarea correspondiente a su materia de Psiquiatría Forense. Comenzó a apuntar lo que consideraba más importante antes de que el muchacho iniciara su en vivo.

— ¡Muchas gracias por las castañas, Trebol242! — murmuró el muchacho a través de la cámara. — Vaya vaya, han estado muy activos hoy. ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos la diversión? ¿Quieren una anécdota? Bueno, recientemente he empezado a seguir una chica en Instagram. No se si haya alguien que la conozca de aquí, pero sin duda hace unos cosplay que te prenden demasiado. — Volvió a mirar en los comentarios y soltó una risa. — No, no piensen que estoy enamorado. Sin embargo, si debo decir que "She's hot as hell." Su usuario es HellierModi...

La chica dejo de apuntar en su cuaderno cuando escuchó el usuario de quien comentaba el muchacho. No supo como tomar eso. Tomó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación. ¡Su BJ favorito le estaba dando a entender que le gustaba! Checó varías fotos que tenía publicados ahí. Supo que se sonrojó cuando se vio a si misma en la pantalla.  
La transmisión continuó, subiendo el extasis en cada momento. A veces se imaginaba como sería estar con ese muchacho, pero sus pensamientos quedaban en segundo plano cuando su tiempo estaba ocupado en el trabajo, sumado al que le consumía el colegio y su hobbie como cosplayer.

No supo en que momento había dejado de lado sus libros, pues ya tenia su mano debajo de ella. Se mordió el labio, por más que quisiera aguantar, casi siempre terminaba cediendo a sus deseos internos. No tardó mucho en terminar, acercó unos pañuelos y se limpió. Total, terminaría dándose una ducha antes de acostarse.   
— Eso les gustó bastante, ¿verdad? — preguntó el muchacho jadeando del otro lado de la cámara. Volvió a leer los comentarios. — ¡Gracias por las castañas, Gatita sexual! Un nombre bastante atrevido, me gusta. Ha sido todo por hoy, chicos. ¡Cuídense!

Suspiró, había sido una de las mejores transmisiones que había visto hasta el momento. Se levantó, tomando su toalla y dirigiéndose a su baño, debía relajarse antes de continuar con su tarea y avisar a su supervisor en el grupo de jefes como había salido el cierre de ese día.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

— Es todo por hoy chicos. — exclamó su profesor de Juicios Orales en Materia Penal II. — Quiero que con su equipo vayan escogiendo su tema de exposición. Recuerden los criterios de evaluación y les aseguro que les irá mejor que la vez pasada. Pueden retirarse.

El estruendo de los bancos moviéndose resonó por toda el aula. Guardó sus libros en su mochila y se la puso en la espalda. Su estómago rugió. No había alcanzado a hacerse algo para desayunar y tampoco tenía mucha hambre, asi que decidió esperarse a la hora del almuerzo para poder tomar una comida que realmente le llenara.

Salió del aula despues de recoger su ensayo acerca de los procesos en un juicio penal, que se hacía despues de que el imputado fuese enjuiciado y acerca de cuales serían las medidas a implantar según el delito. No había salido mal, le gustaba redactar muchas cosas y los ensayos que le dejaban siempre eran fáciles de escribir. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la Facultad de Humanidades de la universidad en dirección a la cafetería, un buen café y un plato caliente de comida le caería bien.

Notó que su celular vibraba, lo sacó y checó la notificación. Era un mensaje de su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, estudiante de Licenciatura en Veterinaria y compañero de trabajo.

"Kiba: Ando también en la cafetería. ¡Acá te espero!"

No le respondió, pues no hacía falta. Estaba a pocos metros del lugar cuando vio a Kiba esperándola en la entrada. Llevaba una bata blanca de uniforme y guardaba las cosas de manera apresurada.  
— Te hubieras sentado. — murmuró ayudándole con unos libros acerca de la nutrición de los animales. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se acercaron a una mesa desocupada. — ¿Qué tal te fue?  
— No muy bien. Mi compañero no vino hoy y tuve que presentar todo yo solo. — respondió Kiba sentándose de mala gana. Hizo un puchero. — asi que no se como va a quedar la calificación despues de esto. Ya quiero imaginar la excusa que me dará. Vamos a ver que compramos.

Como era costumbre, y porque no iban en la misma carrera, compraban bastante comida para el resto del día. Kiba se encargó de pedir el café con el desayuno y ella se encargó expresamente de pedir el resto de comida. Comieron el desayuno con total tranquilidad y continuaron hablando acerca de sus primeras clases del día.   
Sabía que Kiba era un amante fiel de los animales, especialmente en los perros. Esa había sido la razón por la cual había decidido estudiar Veterinaria. En su caso, siempre había estado interesada en las cosas forenses, y, cuando sucedió lo de sus padres, supo que era lo que quería hacer cuando fuese mayor.  
Y en el trabajo, ni se diga. Ambos trabajaban en un café cercano a la universidad, llamado "Honey Lemon Coffee" donde ambos eran jefes de turno. Habia veces en que coincidían en sus horarios, como ese día. En cambio, había otros en donde tenían que entregarse el turno y no podían convivir mucho. No importaba, pues el café siempre cerraba a las ocho de la noche y siempre les daba tiempo para hacer cierre y llegar a casa a hacer sus tareas correspondientes.

A unos pasos de ellos, se encontraba un chico de la misma edad que Kiba. Era de la licenciatura de Derecho, aunque era de un semestre arriba que los muchachos. Se hallaba mirando a su teléfono celular. Tenía abierta la aplicación de Instagram, en un usuario que le provocaba bastante dentro de el.  
Obvio no sabía quien diablos era, pero la última fotografía que había posteado era la que más le llamaba la atención. Era una foto como cualquiera, no mostraba mucho asi que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sin embargo, la pose era lo que le atraía. Estaba sentada en su cama, solo con parte de su cabello de un lado y con su pijama de osos pandas, hacía que se viera de un modo bastante tierno, a comparación de lo que siempre pensaba cuando veía sus otras publicaciones.  
Tenía una pequeña descripción al pie de la foto, la cual decía:  
"Sip, mi animal favorito son los pandas. ¡Buona Nite!"

Sencilla, directa y cariñosa. Esas eran las palabras que le venían a la mente cuando vio esa publicación. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y vio la publicación de la semana pasada. Era bastante contrastante a la última. En esta, estaba disfrazada de un personaje de un "Manhwa", un comic coreano. Y, cielos santo, se preguntó cuantas veces se había tocado viendo eso. 

El cabello de color morado oscuro de la chica estaba alborotado de cierta manera que parecía que lo tenía ciertamente ondulado, cuando en realidad, lo tenía completamente lacio. El traje que llevaba era uno de una chica de un juego (o así le había puesto ella), el pecho estaba cubierto con una blusa de corpiño en forma de corazón y terminaba en una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y las botas eran bastante largas, terminaban en su rodilla, pero seguían extendiéndose en varios picos. Y las plumas que llevaba en la mano derecha, eran afín a las que el personaje utilizaba para sus ataques.

La descripción de esa foto era una frase del personaje:  
"Hay más de una forma de cegar al enemigo. Hablar con la gente hace que quiera apuñalarlos, así que, lo hago."

— ¿Otra vez viéndola? — preguntó Tenten, una compañera de su curso. — Neji, ni siquiera sabes quien es. Aunque debo aceptar que se le ve bastante bien.  
— No puedo evitarlo. La chica es... — dejo la palabra en el aire. Si continuaba, probablemente tendría que ir a algún lugar privado para despejar su mente.   
— Iremos a beber hoy, si quieres acompáñanos. — agregó Tenten cuando salían de su aula en camino a la cafetería. — Invita a quien quieras...

Iba tan entrado en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta que había chocado con alguien. La chica se estaba acariciando la cabeza del golpe y un libro se había caído debido a ello.  
— Lo siento, no me fije por donde venía. — Neji le entregó el libro a la chica de cabello morado... espera, ¿Morado? — ¿Estas bien?  
— Si, perdóname. Tampoco me fije. — la chica tomó el libro.   
— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
— Soy Natzuki. — respondió la chica. — Natzuki Kushigare, estudiante de criminología. ¿Tu eres...?  
— Neji Hyuga, estudiante de Derecho. — ambos se dieron la mano. — ella es mi amiga Tenten. — ambas chicas se estrecharon la mano. — Bueno... esta noche tenemos pensado ir a tomar algo, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Natzuki rio un poco.  
— es un poco extraño invitar a alguien a beber cuando lo acabas de conocer. — dijo. Checó su teléfono. Tendría su descanso al día siguiente y ese día las materias que tendría solo serían dos. — El problema, es que trabajo hasta tarde.   
— ¿Y donde trabajas? — inquirió Tenten curiosa.  
— En "Honey Lemon Coffee", y salgo a las nueve de la noche. — respondió Natzuki, guardando de nuevo su celular.  
— Yo paso por ti cuando salgas. Me queda de paso. — a Neji no se le escapó el destello que pasó por los ojos de Natzuki.  
— De acuerdo... Bueno, disculpen, tengo que ir a mi última clase y no puedo llegar tarde. — comentó Natzuki sonriendo. — Gracias por la invitación. Nos vemos en la noche.

La tarde transcurrió con completa calma en su trabajo. Eran solo seis personas en cada turno, dos muchachos baristas y otro supervisor. En la tarde, casi siempre estaba el gerente, asi como Natzuki y Kiba como supervisores del turno de la tarde. Para eso de las seis de la tarde, ya se encontraban haciendo precierres para poder salir a su hora correspondiente.  
— Natzuki, encárgate de la caja y los cortes. — murmuró Asuma, el gerente del café. Era hijo del Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y había puesto su cafetería para generar un poco más de ingreso personal. — Kiba, tu encárgate del inventario, por favor.

Ambos chicos aceptaron las ordenes de Asuma y continuaron trabajando. El acumulo de gente cada vez iba disminuyendo mientras pasaban los minutos y, para quince minutos antes de las nueve, la tienda ya estaba impecable desde mesas hasta trastes para las bebidas. Solo faltaba contar el dinero obtenido y meterlo a la tómbola para que fueran a recogerlo al día siguiente.

Como la mayoría de los baristas se iban siempre antes del cierre, los encargados del turno se encargaban de limpiar a fondo la tienda. Claro, los demás recuperaban el resto de horas los fines de semana, los días que más gente tenían.

Natzuki continuaba presionando la pantalla de la caja registradora, cerrándola y sacando una tira larga en donde se realizaba el corte de caja. Cerró las terminales bancarías y comenzó a anotar los números para realizar las cuentas finales.   
— Oye Natzuki. — llamó Kiba cuando Natzuki cuadraba la tira del cierre. — ¿Quién es ese chico?

La chica alzó la mirada. Creía que eso de ir por ella al trabajo era solo un cuento. Neji Hyuga estaba parado en la puerta de entrada, estaba mirando el celular en alguna aplicación que ella no lograba ubicar. Agachó su mirada de nuevo hacía sus cuentas, si lo veía más de la cuenta, probablemente se equivocaría y sus cortes siempre salían perfectos. Aunque no podía evitar sentir que conocía al muchacho por algún otro lado que no fuese la universidad y, que en ciertamente, le parecía bastante atractivo.

— Un muchacho de la universidad, se llama Neji. — respondió Natzuki firmando el papel y acomodando el dinero. — me invito a beber hoy y dijo que vendría por mi.  
— O sea, ¿Qué tienes una cita? — Kiba miró a su amiga sorprendido, era raro que dejara acercar a alguien que no fuese él o su familia. — ¿Por que no me dijiste? ¡No me digas que irás con el uniforme!  
— algo así. No creo que se moleste, además mañana es mi descanso. — Natzuki arrojó el dinero en la tómbola y la tapo. — Solo falta hacer el cierre del día en la computadora.  
— No te preocupes. — dijo Asuma mientras abría la pagina para hacer el cierre del día. — nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Vete, o ese muchacho se te escapará de las manos.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

"Esto es lo más incómodo del mundo."

No era que no le gustara beber, lo hacía con sus familiares cuando tenían tiempo. Sin embargo, hacerlo con gente que no conocía era algo muy diferente. Tomó su vaso y bebió otro sorbo. Solo tomaría uno o dos y se iría de ahí.   
Neji no había comentado nada acerca del trabajo de la chica, sin embargo, si se sorprendió al ver que Natzuki estaba concentrada en su cierre cuando el había llegado a recogerla. Tampoco hizo caso omiso al pequeño sonrojo que tuvo cuando notó su presencia. Si había algo claro, era que ya había un poco de tensión entre los dos. Sin embargo, no se le iba la idea de que a lo mejor pudo haberla visto antes, rondando en los pasillos o en algún otro lugar que no fuese el colegio.   
Miró a su vaso de whiskey, tal vez si hubieran ido solos a algún otro lugar hubiese sido más facil poder entablar una conversación sin que nadie los interrumpiera.   
Un rato despues, y de que la mayoría ya estaba borracha a morir, Neji se dio cuenta de que Natzuki estaba cerrando los ojos por el cansancio. Ni siquiera se había terminado su trago, así que no atribuyo a que ella se hubiese embriagado a tal punto como para perder la conciencia.  
— ¿Alguien sabe donde vive esta mujer? — preguntó Shikamaru, un compañero suyo de carrera. Estaba sosteniendo a Natzuki y procurando que no se cayera en ningún momento.  
— Yo la invite, lo correcto es que yo la lleve a casa. — murmuró Neji en respuesta, levanto a Natzuki, quien recuperaba un poco la conciencia. — Vayan al otro bar, en un momento los alcanzo.

Tomó la mochila de la chica, le puso su suéter para que no pasara frio (ya eran más de la media noche), y salieron del lugar.  
A como pudo, le sacó la dirección a Natzuki de su hogar y llegó ahí en menos de lo esperado. Le ayudó a bajarse del auto y vió a la chica sacando sus llaves para abrir la puerta.  
— Lo siento, es que no he dormido bien en estos días. — murmuró Natzuki girando la llave en la perilla y dejando que Neji entrara a su casa.

Era un apartamento bastante grande para una sola persona que estaba estudiando la universidad. La sala de estar estaba tan amplía que parecía hacerle competencia a la suya. Abrió una puerta a su derecha y se adentró a la habitación de la chica.  
Por un momento, tuvo un tipo de flashback cuando vio el espejo que tenía la chica frente a su escritorio. Le recordó por un instante a la muchacha que había estado siguiendo en su Instagram. Los ventanales de la habitación daban vista al Monumento de los Hokages, una montaña donde se esculpían las caras de los nuevos hokages cada que tomaban el cargo. Era realmente una vista impresionante.  
Natzuki se sentó en la cama, desatándose la coleta.  
— Tienes una casa muy linda... — murmuró Neji contemplando bien la habitación. — ¿Vives con alguien?  
— No, mis padres fallecieron y mi hermana es estudiante de intercambio en la Aldea de la Arena. — respondió Natzuki, ignorando el hecho de que Neji estaba cada vez fijándose en sus cosas. — asi que vivo sola desde hace dos años... ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Neji se quitó su banda de la cabeza, dejando al aire libre una especie de marca en la frente, un signo de una 'x' en medio de ella. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir alguna palabra. No supo si estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, pero claramente se sentía atrapada en algo que no podía escapar.  
— Acaso... ¿Eres BJ Nehyu?


	2. Capítulo 2.

"¿Que mierda acaba de suceder?"

No sabían que tipo de tensión se estaba creando en el ambiente cuando Natzuki mencionó el nombre del BJ que ella veía, sino que lo tenía justo frente a ella. Neji se tocó la frente, captando al instante el porque se había dado cuenta.   
— ¿Y que me dices tu? — respondió Neji en cambio, fijando su mirada en una pluma de color morado que la chica tenía sobre su escritorio. — Tu eres HellierModi, ¿No es cierto? 

Natzuki se levantó de la cama, acercándose a Neji. Tomó la pluma que estaba mirando el muchacho y ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas.   
— ¿Y que pasaría si si lo fuera? — preguntó Natzuki. — Y si, escuché todo lo que dijiste sobre mi ayer. "She's hot as hell."   
— No esperaba que alguien como tu viera el show. — replicó Neji. — ni mucho menos que fueras esta chica.

La actitud de ambos se había vuelto completamente distinta a como se habían presentado hacía unas horas en la universidad. Sin embargo, parecía que había cierta atracción en ambos, aunque no sabían si era por sus alter ego o si era por como se presentaba de manera real.  
"Y al final, ¿Quién de los dos es el verdadero?" Pensaron ambos sin quitarse la mirada de encima.   
— Nadie puede enterarse de que soy BJ Nehyu. — dijo Neji despues de un rato bastante incómodo. Natzuki arqueó una ceja. — si lo hacen, sería mi fin.  
— No es como que vaya a ir diciendo a media aldea quien eres por las noches. — replicó Natzuki jugando con la pluma. — A mi tampoco me conviene que me reconozcan tan fácilmente. Aunque al menos debo decir que gracias por el cumplido. — Natzuki se acercó al oído de Neji y le susurró en un idioma que claramente no entendía ni un poco. — "Ты чертовски горяч"  
— ¿Qué idioma es ese?   
— Ruso. — Natzuki arrojó la pluma al otro lado de la habitación y cruzó sus brazos. — pues ya que estamos en las mismas. Ninguno de los dos quiere que sea reconocido por su alter ego. Entonces, ¿Qué propones a cambio? 

Neji pensó un poco la situación. Si, estaba claro que entre ambos había algo, que ya se darían cuenta que tipo de tensión sería. Sin embargo, ambos tenían vidas que proteger, Natzuki tenía un trabajo que se veía estable y el tenía muchas otras cosas de las cual preocuparse.   
Recordó una de las clases sobre Métodos de Solución a Controversias. Su maestro había dicho que debía de ser necesario para que ambas partes del conflicto llegaran a un acuerdo sin necesidad de tener que recurrir a la etapa del juicio. Si ambos estaban en la misma situación solo podía pedir una cosa.   
— Un pacto sexual. — respondió Neji con desinterés. — Esta más que claro que entre los dos nos llamamos la atención. Asi que, cada uno guarda el secreto del otro al involucrarnos de esa manera. Si uno de nosotros lo dice, el otro dirá el resto. ¿Nadie más sabe de ti?  
— Solo Kiba. No te preocupes por el, esta queriendo con una chica del trabajo. — Natzuki extendió su mano hacía Neji. El muchacho le apretó la mano en señal de acuerdo mutuo. — Pareces de confianza Neji, asi que confiaré en ti. 

Natzuki se acercó a el y le dio un abrazo. Era un poco extraño, pero sentía una cierta calidez recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Como si un vacío, el cual claramente no sabía que tenía, se llenara al instante con solo tenerlo ahí, con ella. A lo mejor se debía por la atracción mutua. Sin embargo, si alcanzó a notar que la calidez subía rápidamente entre los dos...   
Neji le removió un poco del cabello de Natzuki, dejando una parte del cuello de la chica al descubierto. No pudo resistir el impulso de probarlo un poco, besándolo y lamiéndolo un poco. Era un sabor realmente embriagante, no solo por su dulzor, sino también la suavidad de la piel de Natzuki. 

Tal vez no era su primera vez, pero cuando Natzuki gimió, aun intentando apartarlo, se sintió extrañamente satisfecho, haciendo que se sintiera aprisionado en su entrepierna.   
— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — inquirió Natzuki, alejándose un poco. Su respiración entrecortada. 

La respuesta a la pregunta quedo hecha cuando fijó su mirada en el pantalón de Neji. ¿A eso se refería el maldito pacto? ¿Hacerlo justo en ese momento? Varios recuerdos, que según ella ya había enterrado, le regresaron a la mente, haciendo que se sintiera confundida...  
— Tranquilízate. — dijo Neji, acercándose a ella nuevamente. Natzuki se dió cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. El castaño la tomó del brazo. — No te forzaré a nada.

"Pero tampoco permitiré que no te hagas cargo de esto." Pensó Neji, cortando toda proximidad entre el y Natzuki, besándola con necesidad. El besuqueo y las caricias no se hicieron esperar entre los dos. Era como si sus propios cuerpos supieran que hacer aún cuando ninguno de los dos se conocían más que hacía unas horas. 

Neji solo se detuvo un momento para retirarle la blusa del uniforme de trabajo a Natzuki, para despues arrojarla al suelo y volver a unir sus labios con los de ella. Natzuki tampoco quiso quedarse atrás, a como podía, iba desabotonando la camisa de Neji. Las manos de ambos terminaron el trabajo, dejando el resto de la ropa en el suelo y quedándose solamente en ropa interior.  
Recorrió con sus manos el delicado cuerpo de Natzuki, sin dejar de proporcionarle caricias y besos por su cuello y clavícula, parando de vez en cuando en la boca de la chica. Alcanzó a notar que debajo de su pecho derecho, Natzuki tenía una pequeña cicatriz que la cubría su brassiere. Cuando intentó poner su mano en ese lugar, la chica inmediatamente la apartó.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Neji en el oído de Natzuki, en una voz susurrante y bastante adictiva, bajando un poco más su mano, llegando hasta las caderas de la chica.  
— Solo no toques ese lugar. — sentenció Natzuki. Aunque, no podía negar que el toque de Neji estaba encendiendo todo a su paso, tampoco iba a permitir que viera por completo esa parte de ella.

Los labios de Neji bajaron poco a poco por el cuerpo de Natzuki, lamiendo, chupando y dejando leves marcas en él. Tuvo que detenerse cuando le alzaba las caderas a la chica y le quitaba su braga.  
"Maldita sea, esta chica tiene algo. No es nada comparado con quien estuve antes." Pensó Neji mientras permitía que Natzuki le quitara su bóxer. "¿Que diablos es esto?"  
— Oye... ¿Tienes un preservativo? — inquirió Neji cuando ambos estaban sobre la cama. De las ultimas prendas, solo se removieron la de la parte de abajo.   
— ¿Que? No, no tengo. — respondió Natzuki recuperando un poco la respiración. Notó que Neji hacía una mueca intentando pensar en alguna solución. La chica tomó la barbilla del Hyuga e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran de nuevo. — No es necesario tener coito para el orgasmo, no te preocupes por eso. Además, quieres acabar, ¿no?

Neji lo pensó un poco, si era así entonces podrían continuar sin ningún problema. El resto de la noche no tuvo importancia despues de eso.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Varios días despues de eso, ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases sin poder concentrarse. ¿Cómo no estarlo? A pesar de que no fue más allá, la intensidad había subido tanto que ambos habían perdido la consciencia. Natzuki no recordó mucho hasta que se despertó el día anterior, cuando vio su cama destendida de un lado y su ropa completamente doblada en el borde de su cama. Se vio a si misma con su braga puesta y su vientre completamente limpio.   
Y hasta en los momentos que debía estar concentrada, los pensamientos de ese día no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza. Había sido un toque extraño, pero a la vez tan demandante que, si hubiesen tenido un preservativo, hubieran llegado hasta el final. 

Sacudió su cabeza, anotando lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pintarron. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para no seguir pensando en cosas que no requerían su atención por el momento. La clase terminó en el horario establecido y el traqueteo de los bancos moviéndose se escuchó por toda el aula.  
Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo, sacándolo y notando que era una llamada de Asuma. Deslizó el dedo en la pantalla y contestó:  
— Hola, ¿Todo bien? — tomó sus cosas, montándose la mochila en la espalda y saliendo del aula. Era un poco extraño que Asuma la llamara a ella o a Kiba, casi nunca los molestaba cuando estaban en clase.  
— ¡Hola! La verdad es que quiero que me saques de una duda. — Asuma dudó un poco antes de decir el resto. — ¿El corte de la noche fue exacto?   
— Si, siempre sale exacto. El de antier no fue la excepción. — respondió Natzuki caminando hacía la cafetería. — ¿pasó algo?  
— Si, me esta faltando dinero. Hoy que vinieron por el deposito, me hizo falta mil quinientos ryo. — murmuró Asuma, aunque realmente no parecía enojado. — De hecho, mandé unos mensajes al grupo de jefes. La verdad, confió más en ti y en Kiba cuando hacen los cortes y el inventario. Por eso quiero que hablemos los tres cuando estén acá, ¿De acuerdo?  
— Si, no hay problema. 

Asuma se despidió, colgando el teléfono. Natzuki checó sus mensajes en su WhatsApp y se dio cuenta de que el asunto podía ser algo más fuerte de lo que Asuma le había comentado.  
De entre todos sus chats fijados, entre los cuales incluían a su hermana Haruka, Kakashi Hatake, la persona que había cuidado de ellas cuando eran unas niñas. Actualmente era el Hokage, pero debido a sus horarios, era realmente poco el tiempo que podían verse. Despues estaba Kiba y al final otros chats de sus compañeros de trabajo a los que realmente casi nunca respondía.  
Ignoró las notificaciones de su Instagram de la publicación de hace dos días y se hizo una nota mental de que ya tendría que realizar algún otro cosplay para los próximos días. En cambio, abrió el chat grupal de los encargados de turno y pudo notar, aún a través de su pantalla, que la tensión en el trabajo era mucho más que la que esperaba.  
Asuma había mandado foto de los reportes del día anterior, así como las tablas en donde se anotaba cada retiro que la caja les pedía realizar. Si bien Asuma no había dicho ningún nombre y se dirigía a los cuatro jefes de manera igualitaria, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los encargados del turno de la mañana, había comentado que en su horario, también todo había salido bien. Natzuki no podía negar eso, las veces que había trabajado con el, los cortes y registros quedaban sin problema alguno. 

Natzuki suspiró, ahora tendría que estar más al pendiente acerca del dinero y los reportes tendrían que hacerlos con más cuidado. Abrió su teclado y escribió:  
"De parte del turno de la tarde, pondremos más atención en los reportes. Gracias."  
Al instante en que había mandado el mensaje, una mano la jaló hacía su lado izquierdo, tropezando con la persona que la había jalado.  
— Estabas a punto de chocar, de nuevo. — exclamó Neji soltando la mano de Natzuki. — ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
— respondiendo mensajes del trabajo. — respondió Natzuki bloqueando su teléfono. Ya tendría de que preocuparse en unas horas, no aún. — ¿Tienes clases en la mañana? 

De manera inconsciente (o muy consciente, daba igual), ambos comenzaron el camino hacía la cafetería, deteniéndose en una de las mesas y dejando sus cosas en las sillas. Pidieron su comida en la caja y se sentaron de nuevo. Como sus pedidos no habían tardado mucho, Neji se levantó de su silla y regresó a la mesa con el café de Natzuki y su bebida para él.  
— ¿Pasó algo malo en tu trabajo? — preguntó Neji después de un rato en el que ambos habían comentando trivialidades. Natzuki le lanzó una mirada de confusión.   
— Pues, se puede decir que si. ¿Se nota mucho?  
— Si. 

Natzuki suspiró.  
— En todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando ahí, nunca había sucedido algo como faltante o así. — murmuró Natzuki mirando su vaso. — no es algo que deba preocuparme mucho, en mi turno todo sale bien. Kiba siempre checa todo dos veces antes de meterlo a sistema. ¿Sabes? No me siento cómoda hablando de eso en medio de... tanta gente.   
— Pásame tu número entonces. — Neji sacó su celular y se lo entregó a Natzuki. La chica tecleó su número mientras le pasaba el suyo a Neji.

Mientras Neji tecleaba, alcanzó a notar varías notificaciones, algunas de ellas de Instagram y otras de su WhatsApp, parecía que en el chat de su trabajo se estaba volviendo más intensa la cosa, porque no dejaban de llegarle mensajes. Sintió un impulso de querer indagar un poco más, pero sabía que aún no tenían la confianza suficiente como para hacer eso.  
— Tal vez deberías ir a tu trabajo. — murmuró el castaño entregándole su teléfono a Natzuki. La chica checó los últimos mensajes.   
— No, que los de la mañana se hagan pelotas. Ahí nos daremos cuenta si son ellos o nosotros. — la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases volvió a resonar por toda la universidad. — tengo que irme, sino llego el profesor se pondrá de mal humor. Y... eh... gracias por acompañarme hoy.  
Las clases de Neji transcurrieron con normalidad despues de que tuviera su almuerzo con Natzuki. Al no ser de la misma carrera, sus horarios de salida no coincidían más que dos días. Para la hora en que el tenía Derecho Fiscal II, Natzuki ya se encontraba en su trabajo.  
Sin embargo, la asignatura transcurría de un modo tan lento que, sino mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados, por primera vez podría dormirse en clase. Al estar sentado en la parte de atrás del aula, la profesora no podía ver con exactitud que era lo que estaba haciendo. Con esa idea en la cabeza, sacó su celular y se puso a revisar sus redes sociales.  
No era una persona realmente sociable, de hecho, los pocos amigos que tenía los conocía desde que acudía a la secundaría, y ahora los tenía sentados enfrente y a su lado derecho. Shikamaru Nara, era el típico chico perezoso, pero que sin dudas, era el más inteligente de su curso. Tenten era su mejor amiga desde la secundaría, así que era prácticamente una hermana para el.

Desgraciadamente, uno de sus amigos más cercanos de ese entonces, cuyo nombre era Rock Lee, se encontraba estudiando la universidad en la Aldea de la Arena y, aunque no lo aceptara, extrañaba las cosas incoherentes y estúpidas que decía.  
Sin embargo, los mensajes a rebosar de el en el grupo de los tres eran lo que lo mantenían alegre en sus días donde su familia a veces se convertían en algo que realmente lo desquiciaba y le daban ganas de mandar a la mierda. Tal vez por eso, era que se dedicaba a transmitir por las noches. 

Aún así, tampoco esperaba que eso, le fuese a llevar a conocer a la chica que recién acababa de encontrar en su Instagram. No era una red social que usara con frecuencia, la mayoría la utilizaba para cosas estúpidas y había pocas cuentas que realmente valían la pena. De entre esas, salió la cuenta de HellierModi. Era un nombre extraño si debía decirlo, pero cuando empezó a indagar más, se dió cuenta que realmente la chica se esmeraba en lo que hacía.  
No era fan del cosplay, pero debía aceptar que los realizaba de tal manera, que te preguntabas si realmente no era una foto sacada de la red. De entre tantas fotos, también había fotos casuales, como la última que había subido hacía tres días en pijama. Cuando supo que era Natzuki la chica quien realizaba los cosplay, realmente se preguntó porque no la había reconocido al instante.

Era un poco obvio, Natzuki casi no mostraba su cara completa al momento de tomarse las fotos, aun cuando el cosplay lo requería, lograba buscar la forma en que no mostrara tanto.   
Entró a su WhatsApp para responderle a Lee en su chat personal. Mientras lo hacía, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le fluyeron en la mente. La chica era tan malditamente absorbente, que cuando se fue del apartamento de Natzuki, parecía sentir que hubiese dejado una parte de él ahí.

Un movimiento en su brazo le hizo salir de su ilusión.  
— ¿Qué tanto haces que no nos haces caso? — preguntó Tenten, guardando sus cosas y cerrando su mochila. — Estamos pensando en ir al café de aquí cerca de la universidad. Hace mucho que no salimos los tres juntos.  
— Es un fastidio, pero creo que es lo justo. — respondió Shikamaru, tomando también sus pertenencias. — Dicen que las bebidas de ese lugar son bastante buenas.  
— De acuerdo. Vamos entonces.

Salieron del aula en dirección a la salida de la universidad. Neji supuso que solo comprarían el café y se irían del lugar. No quería sentirse como un maldito acosador. Cuando atravesaron la puerta de la universidad y caminaron por la acera de la calle, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos tenían la intención de quedarse a platicar en el café.

"Bueno, era de esperarse si ha pasado tiempo que no hemos salido."

El clima del día era bastante bueno. El sol brillaba con intensidad y el calor no hacía que se sintiera sofocado. La poca brisa que rodeaba la aldea hacía que el verano se sintiera bastante agradable. Caminaron unas cuantas calles más y vislumbraron el letrero del "Honey Lemon Coffee" asi como su logo y no tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar.  
Cuando Tenten abrió la puerta del local, un olor dulce y embriagante le llenó las fosas nasales. Las texturas combinadas del chocolate con los granos de café hacía que se sintiera muy acogedor el lugar. Los lugares para disfrutar el café iban desde los sofás hasta las mesas con sillas con un modelo que ninguno sabía identificar. 

Tenían un estante repleto de libros que podían tomar para leer un rato mientras disfrutaban su bebida. Y la música del lugar, parecía ser realmente variada, pues de una canción de la actualidad se había pasado a una que Neji identificó al instante. "Love Of My Life" del grupo Queen estaba sonando en ese instante.   
Seleccionaron una mesa alejada de la puerta de entrada y cerca de la barra principal. Dejaron sus cosas en las sillas y se aproximaron a la caja para poder ordenar.

Parecía que los empleados tenían diferentes uniformes según su puesto que realizaban. La chica que parecía ser una empleada general, llevaba el color rojo con el logo impreso en el lado izquierdo de la camisa. En cambio, los que eran encargados de turno, su camisa o blusa era de color completamente negro, con franjas internas de color rojo. E incluso el gafete que llevaban para identificarse era diferente al de la chica de la de color rojo.  
— ¡Hola! — Saludó Kiba detrás de la caja registradora. — Bienvenido a Honey Lemon Coffee, ¿Puedo tomar su órden?

Neji alcanzó a leer el gafete del chico en el cual tenía la inscripción:

"KIBA INUZUKA  
ENCARGADO DE TURNO."

— Si, sería un frappuchino de chocolate con crema batida. — murmuró Tenten mirando el menú de bebidas. — y otros dos pero de vainilla y crema irlandesa, por favor. 

Mientras Tenten ordenaba el resto, Neji se dedicó a examinar con detalle la parte interna donde estaba Kiba. La barra se veía tan impecable que parecía que ni siquiera hubiese estado siendo utilizada. Los postres que vió expuestos, se veían tan exquisitos que, aun cuando no le gustaba mucho lo dulce, realmente se le antojaba probarlos.   
— En un momento se los entregamos. — dijo Kiba mientras apuntaba algo en los vasos. — ¿Quieren que se los llevemos a su mesa? O prefieren pasar ustedes por ellos?   
— Yo me quedo a esperarlos. — murmuró Neji en respuesta. — no tardan mucho, ¿O si?   
— No, cuando menos lo esperes lo tendrás. ¿Verdad, Natzuki? 

Neji sintió una especie de cosquilleo recorrerle cuando vio a la chica nuevamente con su uniforme de trabajo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y en su gaffete también se leía la descripción:

"NATZUKI KUSHIGARE  
ENCARGADA DE TURNO."  
Sin duda, se veía bastante diferente con el cabello recogido que tuvo que resistir el impulso de no tomarla del brazo y plantarle un beso ahí.

"Debo calmarme, ni siquiera la conozco tanto como para andar pensando en eso."  
— Si tu lo dices, Kiba. — dijo Natzuki checando los vasos que había dejado el muchacho en la barra y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, poniendo jarabes, hielo y muchas otras cosas que Neji no supo ni identificar. 

Notó que colocaba las tres licuadoras en su lugar, accionándolas y viendo como todos los ingredientes se mezclaban en cada una. Pasaron otros momentos (que para Neji solo fue un parpadeo) cuando Natzuki ya estaba sirviendo los frappuchinos en sus vasos correspondientes. Comenzó a decorarlos tal y como Tenten le había especificado a Kiba mientras ordenaba. Natzuki tomó una maquina de la que Neji supuso (y poco despues corroboró) que era para poner la crema batida encima.  
A la bebida de chocolate blanco, le puso un poco de chispas de chocolate; al de vainilla le puso una capa de canela en polvo que hacía que contrastara con el color blanco de la crema, asi como una galleta de chocolate para decorar y al de crema irlandesa, lo decoró con rodajas de almendras tostadas en la parte de arriba.  
En menos de tres minutos, los frappuchinos ya estaba completamente servidos, decorados y estaban siendo entregados a sus respectivos compradores.  
— ¡Dos minutos con veinte segundos! Es nuevo récord. — exclamó Kiba mientras Natzuki lavaba las licuadoras. — Y bien, ¿Qué les parece?

Los tres bebieron de su frappuchino al mismo tiempo. Si debían encontrar una palabra para describirlo, sería: EXQUISITO.  
—Las chispas hacen que tenga un toque crocante ¡Me encanta! — exclamó Tenten haciendo ojitos tiernos mientras bebía otro poco de su bebida.  
— Las almendras se combinan tan bien con el sabor de la crema que es simplemente adictivo. — reconoció Shikamaru mordiendo la almendra.   
— No soy amante de lo dulce. — dijo Neji bebiendo otro poco. — pero sin duda me volveré adicto a esto.

"E incluso tal vez a otra cosa que no es café."  
— Chicos. — llamó una voz atrayendo la atención de Natzuki y Kiba. — ya he terminado de acomodar la camara fría. Asuma ya la revisó.   
— Si es asì, entonces puedes irte a comer. — murmuró Natzuki. — Regresas a las cincuenta y cinco, Karin. Disfruta de tu comida.

La chica pelirroja asintió y se fue hacía la parte de atrás de la barra para poder tomar su descanso correspondiente. Despues de darle las gracias, los tres volvieron a tomar asiento en su mesa. Comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus clases que habían tenido en ese día y lo estresante que era tener que lidiar con un profesor que realmente no explicaba nada.  
Natzuki se les acercó con un plato con tres rebanadas de pasteles diferentes que tenían expuestos en la vitrina. Los tres la miraron confundidos.  
— Al ser su primera vez visitándonos, el postre va por cuenta de la casa. — dijo y les dejo tres tenedores en la mesa. — Disfrútenlo y si quieren más, solo díganlo.  
— ¿En serio podemos pedir más? — inquirió Tenten tomando un tenedor y probando un bocado. Tuvo la misma reacción que cuando bebió de su café.  
— Asi es. — respondió una voz masculina, adelantándose a Natzuki. Un muchacho (que no parecía tener más de treinta años) estaba recargado en la barra posterior, sonriéndoles. — Soy Asuma Sarutobi, el gerente del lugar. Como agradecimiento, en la primer visita, todos nuestros comensales reciben postre gratis las veces que quieran. Asi que, disfruten y relájense. Natzuki, ya quedó todo lo demás. — Asuma miró también a Kiba, quien estaba por atender a un cliente. — En cuanto terminen de atender a la señorita, pueden irse a comer. Yo me quedo en su lugar.  
— De acuerdo. — Natzuki no dijo más y volvió a entrar por la puerta que daba hacia la parte interna de la barra.

El tiempo pasó rápido para ambos. Mientras Neji seguía platicando con sus amigos, Natzuki hacía lo mismo con Kiba, con los pocos minutos que le quedaban de descanso. En todo ese tiempo, las miradas que ambos se mandaban eran un poco notorias, a lo mejor se debía porque los dos estaban prácticamente de frente, a tan solo dos mesas de distancia entre ellos.

Cuando Natzuki y Kiba se levantaron para regresar a su turno y encargarse de los deberes que les tocaba a cada uno, Neji intentó con todo lo que podía, a no fijarse en ella por ningún motivo. Sin embargo, los recuerdos terminaron fluyendo en su mente.  
De las pocas veces que podía mirarla, la vio sacando dinero de la caja y anotándolo en una especie de tabla. Ahí se dio cuenta de que la muchacha era zurda, a lo mejor no se había fijado bien cuando realizaba sus bebidas. Despues, la vio limpiando la parte de los menús que estaban empotrados a la pared, notando como su blusa se alzaba un poco y dejando a la vista un poco de piel. La imagen de las pequeñas marcas que le había hecho (que para ese entonces ya no debía de tener), rondaron su cabeza y en esos momentos agradeció el hecho de que la mesa fuese lo bastante grande y de que sus amigos quedaban un poco lejos de el, asi Shikamaru ni Tenten se darían cuenta de que tenía una erección. Maldijo para si, se sentía aprisionado con eso.  
"Contrólate carajo, solo te pones así porque tuviste un faje con ella."

— ¡Muchas gracias por el café y el postre! — exclamó Tenten despues de un rato y despidiéndose de Natzuki y Kiba, quienes ya estaban terminando la limpieza del lugar. — En serio, estaban riquísimos. Prometemos volver.   
— Que bueno que les gustó. — murmuró Kiba con una sonrisa. — esperamos tenerlos aquí de nuevo.

Natzuki hubiera añadido algo más, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió que su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo trasero. Lo sacó y vio la notificación. Era un mensaje de Neji. Frunció el ceño, si lo tenía justo en frente, ¿por qué razón no se lo decía en persona?  
Deslizó el dedo en la pantalla y esta se desbloqueó, llevándola automáticamente a su WhatsApp.

"Neji: Si digo algo aquí, estos dos empezaran a sospechar. Estaba delicioso todo en verdad. Nunca había probado un café con el sabor como el que tu le diste. Prometo volver. :)"

Natzuki sintió un leve sonrojo surgir en sus mejillas, se mordió el labio interno procurando no sonreír y respondió. Neji sacó también su teléfono y abrió el mensaje.

"Natzuki: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Eres bienvenido a volver cuando quieras. Y por cierto, el muchacho de atrás parece sospechar algo. Si quieres hablamos más al rato, tengo inventario que hacer QQ."

Neji bloqueó su celular y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Y era cierto lo que Natzuki decía; Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de todos los movimientos que el muchacho había tenido respecto a ella. Neji le pidió a algo inexistente que por nada del mundo se hubiese dado cuenta de lo último en particular. Se volvieron a despedir todos y los estudiantes de la licenciatura en Derecho, salían del local rumbo a sus casas.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

"Tengo ganas de morirme." Fue lo que pensó Natzuki cuando llegó a casa y se tumbó en la cama. No se había quitado siquiera el uniforme debido al cansancio mental y físico. Checó la hora en su teléfono. Eran las ocho con cuarenta minutos, y, aunque no se había tardado tanto realizando su cierre, lo que le molestaba era tener que revisar de manera exhaustiva los cortes del turno de la mañana.

Con el faltante de dinero, Asuma les había dado la tarea de checar minuciosamente cada hoja de registro antes de lanzar el dinero. Sasuke, Kiba y Natzuki estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, la única que mostro inconformidad había sido Kaguya. Era una chica que realmente no otorgaba nada en los turnos y era muy estresante tenerla al lado.

Se suponía que para subir de puesto, debían tener un examen tanto practico como teórico. Sasuke había capacitado a Natzuki cuando se le ofreció el puesto, y Natzuki había capacitado a Kiba para su examen. Sin embargo, cuando Kiba lo estaba haciendo con Kaguya, había dado la opinión tajante de que no estaba preparada para subir de puesto.  
Un día en que Natzuki y Kiba llegaron al trabajo, la vieron con la blusa negra que la destacaba como encargada y cuando le preguntaron a Asuma que había sucedido, prácticamente dio a entender que su superior le había dado la autorización de darle el puesto, aún cuando no sabía siquiera como preparar un capuchino. 

Asi que, cuando el turno de la mañana concluyó y la administración pasó a ser de Natzuki y de Kiba, Asuma les había encargado revisar exhaustivamente los cortes de Kaguya. Al ser la única en la que desconfiaban, podía ser la persona que estuviera tomando el dinero. Por eso, durante todo el turno, Natzuki no se acercaba a la caja más que para realizar los retiros necesarios y Kiba no se metía en el inventario a menos que Natzuki le preguntara por el anterior.

Ya en la noche, cuando estaban checando el cierre del día, comenzaron a revisar los cortes de ese día. Lo que llamaba la atención, era la venta que habían tenido durante el transcurso de la mañana. Natzuki sabía que a veces a los clientes se les ocurría ir acompañados a las ocho de la mañana, así que eso hacía que las ventas sobrepasaran las cifras de los cinco mil ryo. Sin embargo, y checando las cámaras del lugar, se dieron cuenta que la venta por la mañana no había sido tan movida.

Entonces, ¿por qué en los cortes salía la venta de más de tres mil ryo? 

Le dieron aviso a Asuma de lo que habían descubierto y les dijo que al día siguiente tendrían una junta con ellos, aprovechando que la chica tenía su descanso y podrían hablar abiertamente de ello.  
Agradeció con toda el alma que los profesores no hubiesen dejado tarea para el día siguiente. Solo tenía ganas de ponerse frente a la computadora a editar las fotos del cosplay que había realizado unos días antes de conocer a Neji. 

Ahora que lo recordaba, el muchacho no le había quitado el ojo durante todo el rato que había estado con sus amigos. Y su amigo pareció darse cuenta de ello. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no era como que le molestara mucho el hecho de que Neji le mirase por un buen rato. Sacó su teléfono y abrió la conversación con el.  
Despues de aquellos dos mensajes que habían compartido en el café, y cuando ya no hubo tanto movimiento, continuaron conversando acerca de su trabajo y lo que el realizaba en sus tiempos libres. El último mensaje era acerca de lo que Natzuki le comentó del problema en su trabajo. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien hablando con el. Posó su dedo en la parte para escribir el mensaje y comenzó a responder:

"Natzuki: No me cae mal la chica, en realidad, sino la tuviera como compañera me daría igual su existencia. Sin embargo, no quiero que nos deje en mal a los demás por sus estupideces. Y perdón por no responder, estaba de camino a casa."

Natzuki se levantó, tomando sus cosas para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse a hacer sus cosas faltantes. 

Unos minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba totalmente duchada, con su pijama de pandas puesta y se hallaba comiendo un poco de carne con ensalada que había hecho un día anterior para solo llegar a servirse. Estaba sentada frente al monitor de su computadora portátil y mordía con ganas el pedazo de carne que se había servido en el plato.  
Como aún faltaba tiempo para que Neji realizara la transmisión, aprovechó esa hora para editar las fotos que subiría y para hablar con su hermana menor.  
— ¡Hasta que te acuerdas de mi, Natzuki-san! — exclamó Haruka por el otro lado de su pantalla. — ¿Acaso ya no quieres a tu hermana menor?   
— No puedo dejar de querer a mi hermanita preciosa. — dijo Natzuki riéndose. Continuó moviendo el mouse terminando los recortes y mandándosela a Haruka. — He estado ocupada, el trabajo me consume y la escuela igual. Lo de los cosplay me ayuda a relajarme un poco de todo ese estrés. ¿Tú como estas?   
— ¡Bastante bien, Natzuki-san! — murmuró su hermana. — Las clases fluyen bastante bien, ¡y soy la primera en todo! No es algo que me guste mucho porque siento que hay otros compañeros que lo hacen mejor que yo. ¡Oh! Y ya tengo novio. Se llama Gaara. Él es tan hermoso que de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de cogérmelo de nuevo. — Natzuki rodó los ojos sin contener la risa. Haruka podía ser una dulzura, pero siempre había sido una pervertida. Así que no le sorprendió en nada que su hermana ya no fuera virgen y tuviera vida sexual activa. — Es hijo del Kazekage. ¡Imagina como me puse cuando me enteré! Y sus hermanos son un amor. También asisten a la universidad, solo que no recuerdo que estudian. Natzuki-san, ¿por qué estas sonrojada?  
— Por nada, Haruka. — replicó Natzuki bebiendo un poco de su té. — Y dime, ¿Él muchacho te trata bien?  
— ¡Bastante! Es un amor. Aunque casi no habla con la gente. Es muy raro con quien se abre para conversar. A lo mejor por eso nos llevamos bastante bien. ¡Vamos, Natzuki-san! ¿ya conseguiste a alguien?   
— No, pero conocí a alguien. — respondió Natzuki terminando su pedazo de carne. — es estudiante de Derecho en la universidad. Se llama Neji. Si, si es guapo, bastante en realidad... llevamos poco tratándonos, pero todo ha fluido bien.  
— ¡Que bueno que ya dejaste al otro estúpido! — exclamó Haruka sonriendo. — ¡Parece que ese tal Neji esta haciendo un buen trabajo! Y de todas las fotos que me mandaste, estoy entre estas dos. Muéstraselas a Kiba a ver que le parecen. Tengo que irme, Natzuki-san, tengo deberes que entregar para mañana. ¡Espero que un día vengas aquí! ¡Te va a encantar! Te extraño muchísimo, salúdame a Kakashi y a Obito de mi parte. ¡Adiós!

Natzuki se despidió y colgó la llamada. Se volvió a acomodar en la silla, abriendo la pagina de cam boys y, mientras iniciaba la transmisión, mandó a Kiba las fotos para que le ayudará a decidir cual subir.

A los diez minutos faltantes para que comenzara el show, Neji volvió a mandarle un mensaje.  
"Neji: Perdóname tu a mi, andaba arreglando unas cosas. ¿Ya decidiste cual vas a subir?"

Natzuki respondió:

"Natzuki: Todavía no. ¿Acaso quieres una vista previa? Si es así, tengo bastante más para que puedas esperar a la nueva publicación."  
No soltó el teléfono al ver que Neji comenzó a escribir.  
"Neji: Eso me encantaría. Mándamelas en cuanto termine el show. Sin duda vas a estar encantadora. Hablamos en un rato."  
Natzuki se mordió el labio, si eso seguía así, realmente parecería que estarían saliendo. Se sacudió la idea de la cabeza cuando la imagen de ella y Neji tomados de las manos surgió. Por el momento, no quería ni le apetecía una relación. Menos cuando la última salió muy mal. Y eso hacía antes de que Haruka se fuese a estudiar a la Aldea de la Arena.  
Si, con eso había tenido suficiente. Presionó el perfil de BJ Nehyu y accedió al en vivo.  
— Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? — saludó Neji a través de la cámara. — Vaya, apenas empezamos y esto ya se esta empezando a poner caliente.  
"En eso tiene razón, pero estoy tan malditamente cansada que ni me quiero tocar" pensó Natzuki mientras veía como transcurría la transmisión. Neji no tardó mucho en empezar a desabotonarse la camisa, parecía que sus seguidores estaban tan calientes que no podían soportarlo ni un minuto más.  
— Vayan y asegúrense de haber colocado seguro a la puerta, la mastur-cam va a iniciar en unos minutos. — comentó Neji mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. 

Natzuki tomó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir el mensaje, que iba a mandar despues de que Neji concluyera su transmisión.

"Bueno, vamos a ello entonces." Pensó Neji buscando unos videos para comenzar a masturbarse. Encontró uno de vieja confiable y lo abrió. Era uno de esos típicos de una chica con un chico ya en pleno acto, casi no lo veía más que para realizar sus en vivos.  
Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, mientras procuraba no apartar la mirada del video. Se podía decir que estaba excitándose un poco, sin embargo, se sentía... como si no fuera suficiente. Cuando se detuvo se dió cuenta de algo bastante grave para en esos momentos.

No había logrado ponerlo duro.

"¿Que diablos? ¿¡Por que no puedo ponerla dura!? "

Rebusco otros videos más, haciendo el mismo proceso que con el anterior, haciendo todo lo posible por ponerla dura y venirse en el tiempo que lo hacía. Y simplemente no podía. Su pene quedaba tan flácido que parecía que eso ni siquiera lo excitaba.

"Maldita sea, ¿Qué es lo más caliente que has hecho en estos últimos días? "

Su mente comenzó a trabajar en las memorias de los últimos días que habían transcurrido. Escuela, más escuela, y cosas familiares que no debía de pensar en esos momentos, hasta que su mente se detuvo en un recuerdo particular.  
Una chica postrada en la cama, prácticamente desnuda, de no ser por el hecho de que aún portaba su brassiere porque tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su lado inferior derecho. La respiración agitada que había en ese momento, parecía como si regresara en el tiempo y volviera a tener a la chica debajo de el.

Abrió los ojos, y obtuvo el mismo resultado que cuando había estado en la cafetería.

"¡Eso fue solo porque tuve un faje con ella!"

Aún así, procedió a seguirse tocando y parecía que se había puesto más sensible de lo normal. Estaba más duro que cuando lo hacía sin antes conocerla. Eso claramente estaba mal. Por más que se llevara bien con ella, seguía siendo su cómplice por que ambos se habían dado cuenta de sus vidas alternas.  
Jadeó, maldiciéndose por dentro mientras buscaba las fotos de la cuenta de Instagram de Natzuki para poder terminar como era debido. Abrió la última publicación, donde había subido la foto del cosplay del videojuego. Esa misma mirada dominante era la misma que había tenido cuando estuvieron juntos esa noche. Terminó viniéndose más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tomó sus pañuelos y comenzó a limpiarse el semen derramado.  
Revisó los comentarios de manera fugaz, pues eran tantos que no lograba terminar de leer una frase completa. Entre ellos, la mayoría sobresalían las palabras "caliente" y " el mejor".  
— Eso estuvo bastante bien, ¿No lo creen? — exclamó Neji acomodándose en la silla. — Esperó que se la hayan pasado bien hoy. Nos vemos en otra transmisión. ¡Cuídense!

Apagó la cámara y se quitó la máscara. Respiró entrecortadamente. Sin duda, solo se sentía así porque no había tenido relaciones sexuales por un buen tiempo. Aunque tampoco era como que se fuera a acostar con alguien de buenas a primeras. Sin embargo, si era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionara... por alguien.

Debía aceptarlo, Natzuki era una chica bastante atractiva. No solo por su físico, sino también por su personalidad. Ninguno de los dos se había forzado a conversar y ya llevaban bastante rato en el día platicando. Parecía que ella se sentía bien con él. Incluso de su parte, lo estaba.  
Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Deslizó la notificación y su WhatsApp se abrió de nuevo con la notificación de Natzuki. Además del mensaje, le había mandado otras cuatro fotos de ella, aunque no recordaba haberlas visto en su cuenta. Dos de esas, eran de otros dos cosplay que, según ella, Kiba le había dado la idea de llevarlos a cabo. Los otros dos, eran del mismo traje de baño y obtuvo la misma reacción que hacía unos momentos. Continuó leyendo el otro mensaje.

"Natzuki: No quise subirlas porque aún no me sentía preparada, pero al ver el éxito que tuvo el otro... a lo mejor y las subo. No lo se. Y respecto a la transmisión. Eso fue jodidamente caliente. Una de las mejores que he visto."

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que su boca había formado. Mientras respondía el mensaje, se dio cuenta de que tendría que hablar con ella y agregar algo más al pacto que habían realizado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Las aperturas le gustaban a Natzuki como adoraba las calabazas hervidas. O sea, las detestaba. Aunque no podía quejarse, esa mañana particularmente estaba junto con Sasuke haciendo las cosas para comenzar el turno y no se llevaba mal con él del todo. Mientras accionaban las cafeteras para que los granos de café estuviesen molidos para las ocho de la mañana, se dedicaron a limpiar con profundidad las vitrinas y ventanas del local.

Para eso de las siete y treinta (la entrada era a las siete de la mañana), ya tenían todo lo dispuesto en barra y las mesas acomodadas y completamente limpias.   
— ¿Quieres que ponga el fondo de la caja? — preguntó Sasuke mientras Natzuki volvía a entrar a la parte de la barra. Al estar solos y prácticamente compartir gustos en común, tenían música puesta en las bocinas, aunque en nivel bajo para que no molestara a los clientes que llegasen a entrar.  
— Como veas, si quieres estar en caja hoy entonces ponlo tu. — murmuró Natzuki checando las hojas de las tareas a realizar durante el día, las cuales eran pocas y podían tenerlas antes de las diez de la mañana.   
— De acuerdo. — respondió Sasuke yendó a buscar a la caja fuerte el dinero destinado para el fondo de la caja. — Quiero que hoy me hagas tu el corte.

Natzuki arqueó una ceja.  
— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Natzuki sentándose en el banquito que estaba frente al computador.   
— Casualmente, desde el día que sucedió el faltante, mis cortes han salido mal. — respondió Sasuke abriendo la gaveta y acomodando las monedas y los billetes. — Y casi no estoy en caja porque mi área es la barra. Y todos los cortes, aún cuando no estoy, son hechos en mi caja como si yo hubiese cobrado. Kiba ya sabe de eso, se dió cuenta el sábado pasado. Kaguya había abierto mi caja y había cobrado en ella, entonces cuando se fue, no la cerró en lo absoluto.  
— Esa chica de verdad no entiende. — murmuró Natzuki cruzándose de brazos. — pues hoy hay que decirle a Asuma eso. Si los tres ya nos dimos cuenta que Kaguya no se toma en serio su puesto, entonces tendrá que hacernos caso. 

Sacó su teléfono celular, checando los mensajes que tenía. Entre ellos volvía a estar el de Neji. Natzuki supuso que debía de estar en camino a la universidad y por eso le había respondido el mensaje anterior. Checó la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para abrir por completo, pero al tener ya todo preparado, Sasuke salió con la llave del local, metiéndola a la cerradura de la puerta y abriéndola para que el turno comenzará.  
El turno transcurrió con normalidad, no hubo tanta clientela como realmente se esperaba. Se estaban enfocando a realizar las tareas dejadas por Asuma, y, cuando menos se lo esperaron, ya habían terminado de hacerlas. Sin duda, esa mañana sería bastante aburrida.

Sabiendo de que no había más que dos clientes en el lugar, no pasaría nada con que se la pasara un rato en su celular. Sasuke estaba con un libro de suspenso en la barra posterior, asi que no la molestaría en un rato. El superior de Asuma no le molestaba el hecho de que se tomaran descansos a lo largo del turno. Comprendía que a veces se terminaban antes las tarea asignadas y el flujo de gente también no era mucho, así que les daba el permiso de hacer lo que quisieran en un rato en el que realmente no hubiese trabajo por hacer.

Abrió su WhatsApp en la conversación de Kiba y escribió:  
"Natzuki: Estoy bastante aburrida. Lo reitero. Las aperturas me dan sueño."

Despues pasó a la conversación de Neji. Desde la noche de ayer, la platica entre los dos fluía como si se hubiesen conocido desde hacía años. Claro, no habían dicho más acerca de la transmisión y de sus fotos que le había mandado. Se sonrojó un poco, era la primera vez que compartía las fotos a alguien que no fuese Kiba. Sin embargo, no le prestó más atención y pensó en lo que le dijo despues.

Neji le había comentado que no era fanático de estar en un lugar rodeado de gente, y debido a ello, casi siempre estaba solo o con los amigos que habían ido con él el día anterior. Natzuki se sorprendió un poco cuando le dijo que con ella no sentía la necesidad de alejarla, y que el también estaba un poco sorprendido acerca de eso.  
Bajo hasta el último mensaje y lo leyó:

"Neji: No puedo quejarme. Aunque la clase esta bastante aburrida. Ha de ser porque este profesor solo lee y no explica nada. Realmente no entiendo el tema para nada. ¿Tú que andas haciendo?"

Natzuki abrió su cámara y tomó foto al local, más solo ahora que los dos clientes ya se habían retirado y agradecido por el servicio brindado.  
"Natzuki: En el trabajo, y esta más solo que yo en una relación. Y así vamos a estar hasta casi las once o doce del día. ¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?"  
No tardó mucho en que Neji respondiera, entonces debía de estar igual de aburrida que ella.  
"Neji: Derecho Procesal Penal II, y la verdad es que, aunque me gusta, no entiendo. Y es una lástima que realmente no tengas. ¿A que hora sales hoy?"  
Natzuki respondió:  
"Natzuki: A las dos de la tarde. Aunque tengo junta y las clases las tengo hasta las cuatro."  
"Neji: Es que quiero platicar contigo. O sea, en persona, aunque me gusta platicar contigo por aquí. Podemos vernos en tu día de descanso o si quieres te espero aquí en la universidad."

Soltó el teléfono cuando un cliente había entrado a la sucursal. Sasuke no tardo mucho en atenderlo y ella se puso a servir las cantidades necesarias para el café latte cortado, combino todos los ingredientes y tapó el café con cuidado para no quemarse.  
— Aquí tiene, señorita. — murmuró Natzuki entregándole el café a la muchacha. — Que sea de su agrado y gracias por preferirnos.  
— ¡Siempre! — exclamó la chica. — sus cafés son lo mejor. Gracias y que tengan un lindo día.

Ambos se despidieron del cliente y volvió a estar más solo que de costumbre. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y escribió:  
"Natzuki: si quieres el día de mi descanso. No quiero intervenir en tus horarios. Y perdón, andaba preparando una bebida."

Bloqueó su celular al darse cuenta que Neji no respondería hasta más tarde. ¿De que quería hablar? A lo mejor se arrepintió del pacto y simplemente ya no lo quería. Bueno, no debía sorprenderse, asi que alejó su pensamiento de eso y tomó las cosas de limpieza para las mesas y salió por la puerta.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
— ¿Cómo salió el corte? — preguntó Asuma cuando llegó junto con Kiba al lugar. Natzuki se encontraba cerrando la caja mientras Karin atendía en la otra caja disponible y Sasuke le ayudaba en la barra a preparar las bebidas.

Natzuki dobló las tiras y se las entregó a Asuma. El gerente la examinó con detenimiento. Las ventas totales eran de mil quinientos, lo bastante normal para un turno de apertura solitario. Los retiros concordaban con los que estaban anotados por Sasuke en la tabla. Realmente no había nada malo e incluso había salido en ceros con todas las sumas realizadas. Se las regresó a Natzuki y ambos se fueron a la parte donde se encontraba el computador de él.  
La otra chica y un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años, respondían al nombre de Moegi y Konohamaru respectivamente ocupaban el lugar de Sasuke en la barra, continuando con las bebidas y Karin, quien ya no tenía gente formada, entregaba las bebidas a las personas correspondientes.  
Mientras Sasuke se acercaba con Natzuki y Asuma, Kiba se terminaba de colocar su gafete en su camisa negra. Cuando estuvieron todos listos, les avisaron a los muchachos que estarían afuera en una junta, asintieron y salieron por la puerta en dirección a una mesa en la esquina del local, donde estaba uno de los ventanales.

Los cuatro se sentaron y se acomodaron, esperando a que las palabras de Asuma salieran de su boca.  
— Bueno chicos, creo que ya todos sabemos porque estamos reunidos aquí. — comenzó Asuma cruzándose de brazos y mirando a sus encargados. — Nunca en la historia de la sucursal nos había hecho faltante de dinero. Bueno, pues ahora tuvimos uno y de una cantidad bastante exorbitante. Estuve investigando un poco en relación a los cortes realizados en estos días y todo indica que el derivado proviene del turno matutino. No estoy diciendo que tu hagas un mal trabajo Sasuke. — agregó rápidamente cuando Sasuke abrió la boca para responder. — eres uno de mis encargados de más confianza. Asi que, quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de lo que sucede por las mañanas cuando compartes turno con Kaguya.  
— Además de estresantes porque la chica nunca hace nada. — respondió Sasuke con voz fría. — El sábado por el medio día, cuando terminó mi turno, Kiba estaba realizando el corte mientras yo terminaba de limpiar el local. Bueno, para este entonces, Kaguya ya se había retirado porque tenía un compromiso y no hizo siquiera entrega de turno. Entonces, cuando regresé para dejar las cosas de limpieza, Kiba me preguntó si yo había estado en caja, a lo cual dije que no. Ese día me quede en la barra todo el día y no toque la caja para nada. — se acomodó en la silla y continuó. — Bueno, pues resultó que Kaguya abrió la caja con mi clave, colocó dinero de más en el fondo y pues claro, el corte salía con números negativos.   
— ¿Cuánto puso en el fondo? — preguntó Asuma tocándose la barba, pensativo.   
— En el corte lo puso que había colocado los quinientos ryo iniciales para la venta. — respondió Kiba. — y cuando realice las sumas, resulto que había más de dos mil ryo de faltante. Asi que, haciendo cuentas, puso dos mil quinientos de fondo. Y ese mismo dinero era el que hacía falta en su tira.

Asuma se detuvo a analizar las anécdotas y cuentas que Kiba había realizado ese día. Era cierto que al día siguiente de ese corte le había hecho falta dinero en el deposito, eran mil quinientos... entonces, ¿De donde faltaban los otros quinientos? Miró a Natzuki, para que le respondiera la pregunta que se estaba realizando en su mente.  
— Como tu me ordenaste revisar los cortes del turno de apertura, chequé cada tabla de los días anteriores al deposito. — comentó Natzuki. — Los que eran de Sasuke o Kiba salían conforme ellos lo habían hecho. Cuando la caja de Kaguya estuvo abierta, me di cuenta de que en su corte la cuadró a tal punto que hacía parecer que todo había estado en ceros. Su tabla la delató. Había anotado un retiro y lo había firmado. En la caja marcaba tres retiros, en la tabla estaban apuntados cuatro. Y eso fue hace dos días. Sin embargo, mi teoría será acertada mañana que vengan a recoger el depósito, si ese retiro aparece y la cantidad no esta adentro, entonces creo que Kaguya ya ni tendrá alternativa para seguir mintiendo.   
— Lo que me sorprende, es que los tres hayan esperado a decirme las cosas. — replicó Asuma mirando a los chicos. — ¿Por qué no lo hicieron en el momento en que ocurrió el primer corte?  
— Si lo hubiéramos hecho, no nos habrías creído. — aclaró Kiba. — hubieras pensado que seguíamos oponiéndonos a que fuera encargada de turno. Pero, creo que ya tenemos la respuesta. No podíamos decir nada sin que hubiese pruebas.  
— De acuerdo. — Asuma se enderezó en la silla y volvió a fijar su mirada en los chicos. — Mañana hablaré con ella y tomaré las cartas correspondientes si vuelve a faltar dinero. Pero por favor, cualquier anomalía díganmela en el momento. Asi evitamos que vuelva a ocurrir algo como esto. Ya pueden irse muchachos, Kiba, encárgate de checar los movimientos que haya en la caja cada cierto tiempo.

Los tres asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a Asuma pensando y reflexionando en todo lo que le habían compartido de información. Natzuki se quitó la blusa del uniforme en el baño y se colocó otra con mangas largas de color azul. Tenía el cuello en 'v' y las mangas largas tenían holanes que le colgaban. Se la acomodo y alisó para despues quitarse su coleta y trenzarla.   
Tomó su mochila, acomodándola en su espalda y salió del baño para despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

La semana transcurrió de manera tan inquietante que Natzuki salía del trabajo a las horas que no debía. En especial, cuando resultó que el depósito había salido bien y tanto Sasuke como Kiba y Natzuki prácticamente se habían mentido a si mismos. Ahora, Asuma les había movido los horarios de tal forma de que los cuatro encargados estuviesen juntos. Ninguno de los tres dijo alguna queja sobre eso, aunque ahora tenían que soportar el hecho de tenerla al lado casi la mayoría del tiempo.

"Denme paciencia, Dioses míos." Pensó Natzuki mientras sacaba el trabajo de la barra junto con Sasuke, debido a que Kaguya había dejado que se juntaran los pedidos y estaban más atareados de lo que realmente debían. Pasaron a la chica a la parte de atrás a que ayudara con las tareas de limpieza mientras sacaban todo el trabajo. Konohamaru se encargaba de llevar los pedidos grandes a las mesas y Moegi se encargaba de la barra posterior e intentaba suavizar un poco la situación con los clientes, que decir molestos, era poco.  
— No se que sea más estresante, si tenerla a ella en el turno o ver que de plano no hace nada. — murmuró Natzuki mordiendo con ganas la carne frita que llevaba de comida para su descanso. — ¿Cómo es posible que haya salido todo bien en el depósito?   
— No tengo idea. — replicó Sasuke, quien también estaba fastidiado. Ya tenía suficiente con compartir turno con Kaguya, pero no esperaba tener que compartir todos los horarios con ella. — Ni siquiera Naruto es tan molesto como lo es ella. Eso ya es decir mucho.  
— Algo encontraremos para que ella ya se vaya de aquí. — agregó Kiba, mordiendo de mala gana su comida. 

Los tres suspiraron y continuaron comiendo sin mencionar algo más acerca de Kaguya y el trabajo que claramente, les estaba acumulando. Para al final del turno, todo había salido tan mal que ninguno se molesto por el regaño que Asuma les metió por ello.

Volvía a faltar dinero en la caja, ahora una cantidad mayor a la anterior; al inventario le faltaba más producto que el que habían vendido en el día, de ocho bolsas de café para utilizarse en un día (o hasta a veces en un solo turno) resultó que faltaban tres y ahora el inventario no les había cuadrado con ello. Incluso el cierre del día marcaba producto faltante y ninguno de los tres sabía de donde. Terminaron de hacer la limpieza del lugar de mala gana y ninguno volvió a comentar nada hasta que hubiesen llegado a casa.

"No debería de preocuparme, pero esto nos esta afectando a los tres." Pensó Natzuki cuando llegó a su casa y se tiró en la cama, mirando al vacío. "Lo mejor será que tome una ducha y me ponga a hacer tarea y pedir algo de cenar."  
Y así lo hizo, tomó una ducha rápida, poniéndose su pijama y pidiendo de cenar en una aplicación que tenía en el celular, recogiendo el pedido en menos tiempo del establecido. Se sentó frente al computador y abrió las paginas para comenzar a realizar las tareas que le habían dejado para mañana. 

De repente, sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría cayera por su espalda. Recordó que mañana era su descanso y saldría con Neji a sabrá donde. El muchacho no le había comentado más despues de preguntarle y habían cambiado tema de conversación. Suspiró, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? Tampoco había entrado a su en vivo desde hacía una semana que Neji entró en hiatus. En realidad no le había preguntado del porque, y en cierta parte realmente no le importaba mucho. Era claro que él tenía otra cosa que hacer además de sus shows en internet y ella no quería parecer una acosadora preguntándole acerca de eso.

Siguió rasgando su pluma en las hojas mientras copiaba los términos de una de sus tareas. Si había algo que no quería, era volver a caer en un juego como en su relación pasada. Sería algo que no podría soportar nuevamente y tampoco quería dejar a las personas que le importaban.

"Realmente fui una idiota en ese entonces. ¿Cómo fue que quise hacer eso? Ahora que lo pienso, fue una decisión bastante estúpida." Pensó Natzuki terminando de anotar y pasando a la siguiente y última. Bueno, en ese entonces estaba bastante dolida por lo sucedido y no pensaba con claridad. 

Movió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Eran otros tiempos, ella había cambiado, y tal vez ahora reaccionaría de manera diferente si llegaba a suceder algo parecido.  
Terminó sus deberes, guardando sus libretas en su mochila y apagando el computador. Eran las doce de la noche y decidió que lo mejor era acostarse de una vez, no sin antes escuchar un poco de música para relajarse y platicar con Kiba y Sasuke. Tomó sus audífonos del escritorio, se acercó a la cama y la destendió. Los conecto a su celular y abrió su reproductor de música. Seleccionó una llamada "Wicked Game" de la banda HIM y pasó a su WhatsApp para checar los mensajes.

Abrió el chat grupal que tenía con Sasuke y Kiba y respondió a los mensajes que habían mandado acerca de los sucedido hoy en el trabajo. Habían comentado las posibilidades de atrapar a Kaguya, pero estaban tan hartos que lo que decían ya era pura tontería y se reían de eso. Despues de mandar el mensaje, se pasó al de Haruka y le comentó acerca del día que tuvo, y al final, se pasó a la conversación de Neji. Leyó el mensaje con detenimiento.

"Neji: No solo por eso, a veces mi familia... me saca un poco de mis casillas. Supongo que es normal, mi padre estaba a su merced antes de fallecer, yo lo debería de estar, pero en cuanto pude me vine a vivir en donde estoy. Asi que lo que gano en los shows es lo que administro para mis cosas personales. Sin embargo, en cuanto pueda conseguiré un trabajo bien pagado."

Habían estado platicando acerca de como eran sus familias. Natzuki no quiso indagar mucho en la suya, pero si le comento que ambos padres habían fallecido y que Kakashi y Obito fueron quienes cuidaron de ella y Haruka cuando eran niñas. Neji le había comentado acerca de la suya, donde los Hyuga eran unas de las familias más poderosas de toda la aldea en la actualidad; debería incluir la suya, pero los Kushigare ya llevaban tiempo sin existir más que por su hermana y por ella. Abrió la parte del teclado y escribió su mensaje.  
"Natzuki: ¿A su merced? Tu familia en serio esta loca. Bueno, te comprendo, la mía igual lo estaba. Esta casa fue herencia de mi madre, así que la que administra todo soy yo. Aunque, ¿Sabes? A veces se me hace tan grande para mi sola. Supongo que es porque mi hermana esta en otra aldea y Kakashi y Obito viven en otro lado. "

Volvió a su reproductor en lo que Neji respondía el mensaje. Si continuaba con su música triste, en serio se podría mal y terminaría de nuevo con insomnio y depresión. Asi que, selecciono otra de uno de sus artistas preferidos llamado "The Weeknd" y la canción de 'Blinding Lights' le hacía levantarse los ánimos y podía dormir con tranquilidad. Su teléfono vibró en su mano y abrió su conversación.  
"Neji: Bueno... si ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tu hermana se fue, es obvio que te sientas así. Voy a ser sincero, me siento bien al hablar contigo. Eres... la primera que realmente no me fuerza a decir lo que pienso. Y te agradezco por eso."

Natzuki leyó el mensaje y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. También ella se sentía bien hablando con él. No era como con Kiba, aunque era su mejor amigo, había veces en en que sentía que había cosas que no podía contarle. Más por miedo que por otra cosa, y él parecía entenderlo, pues no indagaba más. En especial de ese asunto que había acontecido hacía varios años atrás.  
"Natzuki: Debe ser porque somos un poco parecidos. También me siento bien platicando contigo. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Si es así, si un día te sientes mal y quieres hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo."  
Neji respondió más rápido de lo que esperaba, se podía decir que casi al instante.  
"Neji: Gracias por eso ❤. Y por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste el otro día que... tuvimos el faje?"  
Natzuki respondió:  
"Natzuki: oh cierto. Deja te lo paso escrito. "Ты чертовски горяч." Cópialo y pégalo. Eso es una parte de lo que pienso de ti. 🐼 hablamos mañana, el sueño me esta ganando. Cuídate y ten linda noche 🥰"

Mientras Natzuki quitaba sus audífonos de su celular, Neji le mandaba un mensaje de buenas noches. El también estaba acostado, solo que no se iría a dormir aún, se estaba tomando un descanso debido a que estaba redactando una demanda de arrendamiento para su clase de mañana. El profesor les dijo que avanzaran lo que pudieran para al día siguiente checar su avance y manera de redacción. Copió el mensaje donde aparecían las letras raras que no entendía y abrió el traductor. Sabía que el abecedario que Natzuki le escribió era ruso, así que, pegó la frase y releyó lo que significaba en su idioma.

"You're hot as hell as well." 

Supo que se había sonrojado bastante, pues sintió que el calor se incrementaba en todo su cuerpo. Natzuki pensaba lo mismo de él. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Asi que ambos estaban en mismo término... a lo mejor la clausula de la que quería hablar, no sería tan difícil de comentar si ambos pensaban lo mismo de la manera sexual.  
"Bueno, eso es lo que prácticamente somos. Solo por primera vez, espero no equivocarme con ella."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Al día siguiente, las clases terminaron súbitamente rápido. O eso les pareció al menos. Era de los pocos días en que su horario coincidía y para las doce del día, ambos ya estaban en la puerta de la universidad. Neji tuvo que resistir un impulso de besar a Natzuki al verla, más cuando la noche anterior justo despues de hablar, ella subía otra fotografía a su cuenta de Instagram. Y en la mañana cuando iba de camino a la universidad, había visto el estado que había publicado en su WhatsApp. Sin duda, la chica era más sensual en persona que en fotos.

"Debo controlarme. Un paso a la vez" pensó mientras ambos tomaban rumbo a la estacionamiento de la universidad. 

Notó la mirada de Natzuki cuando llegaron hasta su coche, y supo en ese momento de que le sorprendía bastante saber que el tenía un automóvil particular. Sin embargo, alcanzó a percatar que no hacía ninguna pregunta acerca de ello. No se fijo siquiera en el interior cuando depositó sus cosas en el asiento trasero y se subía en el asiento del copiloto.  
— Ya me cansé de tanto misterio. — dijo Natzuki cuando llegaron al semáforo cerca de su trabajo. — ¿A donde me vas a llevar?  
— A comer. — respondió Neji sin contener la risa. — Como es un asunto privado, creí que una ida a comer en un restaurante sería lo mejor. Sirve que empezamos a conocernos mejor. Y una cosa que noto es que te das cuenta de las intenciones de los demás, ¿cierto?   
— Algo así. — corroboró Natzuki un poco indecisa. — y mi hermana ayudó bastante en ese factor. Como tendía a mentirme y a esconderse en las faldas de Kakashi, entonces, aprovechaba cuando el no estaba o se iba para decirle si era cierto. Al final, terminaba diciéndome las cosas porque la dejaba arrinconada. Y hasta la fecha sigue.  
— es un poco extraño que si él las adoptó, no hayan tomado su apellido. — comentó Neji deteniendo el coche en otro semáforo lejos de la universidad. Ya se encontraban en las avenidas más grandes de la Aldea y parecía que el trayecto iba a ser bastante largo. — más si ahora es el Hokage.  
— Según supe, creo que mi apellido pesa más que el de él. — reflexionó Natzuki. — por eso solo se quedó con la tutela y nos quedamos con el mismo nombre. Aun así, a veces lo extraño. Es lo más cercano a una figura paterna que pude tener. El pagó toda mi educación hasta que entré a la universidad. Desde entonces, nos repartimos los gastos. Y fue todo un movimiento cuando Haruka hizo trámites para las preparatorias de la Aldea de la Arena. Nos dijo una semana antes y desde entonces esta ahí.  
— ¿Y desde cuando estas en tu trabajo?   
— Desde hace dos años. En cuanto Haruka se fue, el tiempo en casa sola me resultaba inquietante. — comentó Natzuki. — asi que comencé a buscar un trabajo que me ayudara con los gastos de la casa y míos. Y desde entonces me quedé ahí. Llevo un casi un año de encargada y no me puedo quejar. Es bastante entretenido. 

Siguieron platicando el resto del camino. Neji se preguntaba lo mismo que Natzuki, ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran tema de conversación si se conocían de prácticamente nada? Se sentía bien hablando con ella, que no era nada comparado con las relaciones que tuvo.

Le daba a entender que no le importaba su posición social, si lo podía poner en ese contexto. No se fijo en absolutamente nada material. De hecho, lo trataba de la misma manera que lo había hecho últimamente. No sabía si preguntarle sobre eso, estaba tan absorto escuchando la conversación acerca de sus gustos musicales (de una cosa pasó a otra), dándose cuenta de que eran bastante parecidos en muchas cosas. 

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al restaurante. Ambos se bajaron, Neji entregando las llaves de su auto y quedando a solas con Natzuki nuevamente. La chica leyó el letrero y no podía caer en cuenta del lugar a donde Neji la había llevado. En su vida se había imaginado que entraría a un lugar de clase alta.   
— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió Neji, intentando no mostrarse preocupado.  
— N-no. Solo que no creí que fuéramos a venir a un lugar con tanta clase. — murmuró Natzuki cuando Neji le daba su brazo para caminar juntos. — Al menos me hubieras pedido que viniera con mejor ropa...  
Neji notó un leve sonrojo pasar por las mejillas de Natzuki.   
— Te ves bastante bien de cualquier manera. — musitó Neji con una sonrisa. — Además... — Neji se acercó al oído de Natzuki y susurró. — la persona que te verá seré yo. — caminaron hasta la entrada y la miró. — Asi que no te preocupes. Para mi te ves bien incluso con tu uniforme de trabajo. Vamos.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
Sin duda, era una comida tan exquisita que se lamentaba el hecho de que la sirvieran de manera tan exacta. Y era completamente cierto que solo Neji la vería. Había reservado en un lugar completamente alejado de las demás personas, que claramente no ignoraron su presencia. Recordó el hecho de que a Neji no le gustaba los lugares conglomerados y se lo agradecía profundamente.  
— ¿Qué tal la comida? — preguntó Neji tomando su copa de vino.  
— Creo que decir exquisita es una palabra poco acertada. — murmuró Natzuki en respuesta, limpiándose la boca. — Diré una frase de uno de mis libros preferidos. "Solo los Dioses pueden comer tal exquisitez" — despues tomó un respiro largo y lanzó un suspiro. — Ahora... vayamos al grano. ¿De que querías hablar? No me digas que te arrepentiste del trato y quieres terminarlo.

Neji arqueó una ceja. Natzuki sabía completamente la razón por la que la había llevado ahí. Bebió un sorbo de vino y la miró.  
— Ahora entiendo porque estas estudiando criminología. — exclamó Neji mirándola. — Si, si es por el pacto. Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Ya has tenido relaciones antes?  
— ¿Por qué debería responder eso? — inquirió Natzuki con voz fría. Tomó un poco de su copa y ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
— Porqué así sabré si decirte la condición o no.

Natzuki suspiró.  
— Si, asi que si lo que te preocupa es quitarme la virginidad, creeme que no podrás. — respondió la chica. — aunque ahora que lo pienso, hubiera preferido que tu me la quitaras. Ahora, la condición. ¿Cuál es?  
— Sabiendo que entre los dos existe ya un deseo. — comenzó Neji cruzando sus manos. — ¿Qué tal si vamos más allá? Sería solo sexo casual. — Sabía que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, con todo lo que había sentido fuera de lo sexual, claramente no sería un encuentro casual. — Si estas de acuerdo... — Neji volvió a servir vino en la copa de Natzuki, quien le miró de manera inquisitiva. — bebé otro poco. Sino, no lo hagas.

Natzuki miró fijamente la copa, ahora llena hasta la mitad. Era cierto que ya llevaba tiempo que no tenía algún encuentro desde su última relación y el deseo por tener a Neji como la última vez, se había incrementado bastante. Total, ¿Qué podía perder? No volvería a suceder lo mismo que en su relación anterior.  
"Y si es así, ¿Podré soportarlo?" Un vago recuerdo de un rostro riéndose le rondó la mente. Sin embargo, lo quitó tan rápidamente como pudo. Si ese fuese el caso, Neji hubiera hecho lo mismo la primera vez, lo malo, era que no había visto la cicatriz completa.

Tomó la botella de vino y llenó la copa de Neji en su lugar. Si ese era el caso, ella también pondría sus condiciones.   
— Lo beberé, solo si aceptas hacer cosplay conmigo. — dijo Natzuki, notando la seña de sorpresa en la cara de Neji. — No será a diario, pero hay muchos que quiero hacer y necesito a alguien que me ayude con ello. Y creo que tengo el perfecto para ti. 

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, parecía ya ser una especie de costumbre que lo hicieran. Natzuki comenzó a jugar con la copa, esperando a que Neji la tomara y bebieran al mismo tiempo.   
"Bueno, no es algo que me va a matar. Solo procuraré tapar la marca de mi frente." Pensó Neji tomando la copa y volviendo a observar a la chica.   
— De acuerdo. — dijo. Ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo y se preguntaron, que pasaría despues de aquello.


End file.
